The Joys of Working For Reikai
by lalchan
Summary: Oneshot, in which Kurama becomes very annoyed after his shopping trip is interrupted.


AN I know, pretty simple plot line. I hope you like it anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Really. Not even the plot.

It was five thirty on a warm Monday evening. Shuichi Minamino was grocery shopping.

Then, _it _happened.

The world suddenly stretched around him, then the corners of his vision began to fade.

_Am I fainting?_ He thought with a slight frown. He had never fainted before (except for maybe that one time while he was in the ring after fighting Toya, but that didn't count because he had sustained several mortal wounds, as well as planting death seeds in his own blood stream (something he promised himself to _never_ do again).

He felt a slight shift, and suddenly, his senses became sharper, his hearing better, and his eyesight cleared.

He was no longer grocery shopping.

He was inside some sort of abandoned factory building- rather like that doll factory he had rescued Maya from with Hiei, he thought off handedly. The floor was made of concrete, and he quickly noticed the symbols painted in red, paired with the smell of human blood.

He also noticed(thanks to peripheral vision) that he was no longer in his human form.

Off to the side was a man in rather eccentric dress, and a maniacal grin that would have rivaled Hiei's.

"It has succeeded!" He cried out in English.

_Great. Why did is have to happen to me? Kaa-san's birthday party is in an hour! I'm going to be late._

For about a half a second, he played with the idea of pretending to not speak English.

_Might as well get this over with quickly._ He decided with a sigh.

"What do you want?" He said in a tone that clearly showed his disdain for the man.

The man cackled triumphantly.

"I have summoned you to fight for me! As your master I command you to stop all those who may try from entering this building!"

"Very well," the Youko began, before crossing his arms. "Why?"

The man blinked.

"What do you mean 'why,' I summoned you, so you must obey me!"

Kurama rolled his eyes. Some humans could be so stupid.

"Foolish human. As if you could command me. You may have the power to control a mere C class demon, but I am immensely stronger than anything you could order around."

"You lie!" The man cried, just as several more humans barged in.

Kurama turned.

"I suppose these were the humans you want disposed of?" He asked cooly.

"Yes!" The man cried, apparently having forgotten what the kitsune just said.

The group he was examining tensed, but Kurama made no move to attack. He instead looked them over carefully.

There was a woman in black wearing holding two guns, with dark red hair. To her left was a tall blonde man in peculiar armor, carrying a hammer. Next came another man in armor, although his was red and gold, and covered his face as well, and then there was another man in an outfit that vaguely resembled the American flag.

"What is this, some sort of anime con? I didn't think humans dressed like that anymore."

The man in red gold armor snorted.

"Look whose talking, you're the one with ears and a tail."

Kurama smirked.

"True, of course."

"What are you waiting for, my demon? Kill them! Devour them whole!"

Kurama glared.

"Fool, I already told you, you're not strong enough to command me. Besides, it's against Reikai law to summon demons. _And_, I'm a fox- I'd take rice over human any day." He sighed melodramatically and flicked his hair back, grabbing a common vine as he did so.

"Koenma will want to question you, and he'll probably lock you up for a few years."

He turned to the group assembled before him.

"I suppose you had intended to take this man to the authorities?"

The man in the flag suit nodded.

"Yes, we are age-"

"Don't bother. The authorities of Reikai will take care of it. If you still want him after they're done . . ."

He paused and frowned, scratching his chin with clawed fingers.

"I believe the sentence for summoning is one to two years community service- unless they don't survive the ordeal- then I believe it's ten years. There might be a Reform Program you have to go through as well, but I can't recall exactly."

"I don't think so." The red head stated coolly.

He ignored her, turning instead toward the summoner, and began to bend down, when he suddenly heard a soft whistle to his left. He immediately swiped his arm upward, intercepting the object. He straightened and raised a silver brow.

"Your marksman is very good." He murmured, eyeing the finely crafted arrow. "Not many bother with the art these days, what with modern technology." He added, nodding slightly to the attractive woman in black.

Her eyebrow twitched, and Kurama barely managed to avoid getting shot. As she continued firing, the demon raced forward, faster that the human eye. Kurama couldn't help but admire not only her skill, but her ability to guess his position as well, while keeping a cool head.

He ended his race forward with a jump, landing silently behind her, and leaning downward so that his silken hair brushed gently across her cheek.

At the sensation of touch, the woman immediately brought an arm back, turning her body with it in an attempt to hit him with the knife that had suddenly appeared in her hand.

Kurama easily caught the blow, and moved his body close enough that she wouldn't be able to move without him noticing, and her teammates wouldn't want to risk hitting her(he hoped).

"I'm not here for a fight." He called loudly enough for the entire group to hear. "I was summoned against my will, and showed that my intent was only to return from whence I came, yet you still fight me."

"Our mission is to prevent this man from carrying out his plans, and to bring him back to our base" The woman said, no trace of emotion showing in her voice.

He smirked, and raised a clawed finger- may as well act like a demon, a healthy respect for the supernatural was a good thing- placing it gently on her chin, he let it trail upward, across her jaw line.

Still, there was no reaction.

"My, my, what a brave little vixen. I like that, although for you not to fear me is foolish."

He looked up suddenly.

"Would one of you happen to have the time in Japan?" He asked curiously.

Here was a pause, then the fully armored man spoke up.

"It's six twenty three pm."

"Tony!" The flag man said warningly.

"What? Bad guys are allowed to know what time it is too. Besides, him knowing the time isn't going make our situation any worse."

"Indeed." Kurama nodded. "If I don't hurry, I'll be late." A thought suddenly came to him, and he couldn't stop a low growl from escape him.

"Koenma's going to make me fill out me paperwork if I arrest him." He huffed, growled, and turned over to the man on the floor.

He gave a tug with his yoki, easily opening a portal(he technically wasn't supposed to open a portal to the Reikai, but this was an emergency. It would take way too long to call Botan and have her pick them up). The swirling vortex that led to the spirit world opened beneath the man, and Kurama jumped forward at a neck breaking speed. When he reached the other side, he quickly shut it back, but not before two arrows and about a dozen bullets had made quite a few pock marks on the floor of Koenma's palace. Pulling his prisoner up and onto his shoulder, he made his way over to the receptionist.

He really needed a pay raise.

AN So, not exactly the most original story idea, but still, I tried. There weren't any other YYH Avengers crossovers that I could find, so hopefully, this will inspire a better author than I to do something about that. I feel that the characters aren't completely IC, but it's really short, so please forgive. If you review . . . uh, well, it'll make me feel better and raise my self esteem, but not much else. It is a one shot after all, so I can't threaten to withhold chapters or anything.

Still, please review!


End file.
